Interlude
by Marc Winters
Summary: The gap between the Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask stories.


**Since Majora's Mask officially follows the Child Timeline, when Link goes back in time, he and Zelda warn everybody about Ganon, and Link continues on his way leading to Majora's Mask, I can actually have a slight bit of plausibility here.**

* * *

"You are already leaving this land of Hyrule, aren't you?"

Link knew she didn't want to hear his answer. "...Y-yeah..."

Zelda turned around from the Pedestal, Ocarina of Time in had. She smiled at Link. "You know, even though it was only a short time, I feel like i've known you forever."

Link smiled back. "I suppose it's actually only been two weeks, but if you throw in the initial seven years..."

Zelda laughed. "Yes, I guess it was a bit longer than what most others would remember." Zelda went back to her serious expression. "But really Link. I'll never forget the days we spent together in Hyrule. And I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again. Until that day comes... Please... Take this."

Zelda handed Link the Ocarina of Time. Link looked back at her, shocked. "Zelda... I can't take this. This is meant for Hyrule. It's a key to the Sacred Realm. What if you need to open the Door again?"

Zelda gave Link a sad smile. "I've come to think that some doors are better left closed. Please Link. Take the Ocarina. I am praying. Praying that your journey be a safe one. This instrument might have effects on other lands too. It's an instrument of the Goddesses. In Hyrule it opens a gate to the Sacred Realm. Who knows what it could do anywhere else. You would be under the eyes and protection of greater power with the Ocarina of Time. I feel better knowing that."

Link sighed. "Ok... I understand." He smiled slightly. "For your sake, I'll take it with me."

"And if something should happen to you, please, remember this song." Zelda brought the Ocarina to her lips and once again played the Song of Time. Link got lost in the melodic tune coming from the Princess. Everything they had gone through, good and bad, seemed to hit him all at once. He wanted to run, to rest, to dance, to fight, to break down, and to hold someone up. He knew he would always remember that song and Princess Zelda.

Zelda handed Link the Ocarina. "Have a safe journey."

"Bye Zelda." Link said, taking the Ocarina. Zelda ran forward and hugged him. Link hugged her back. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Zelda whispered back.

They broke apart from each other. Zelda had tears in her eyes. Link just gave her one last small smile. He turned around and left the Temple of Time.

"The Goddess of Time is protecting you. If you play the Song of Time, she will aid you... I just know it..."

Epona was waiting by the entrance. She bowed her head, almost as if she felt the sadness in the Temple, like she was there with them.

"Come on, girl. Lets go home." Link got on his horse's back. "One last time..." he added.

Link rode through the market and went right out to the field, full speed. He glanced to his left. He saw the footpath leading to Kakariko Village. He looked up and saw Death Mountain. He turned is head to the right and saw the path leading to Gerudo Valley. After a short while, he arrived at Lon Lon Ranch in the center of Hyrule Field. He didn't go in, he and Epona just sat there, gazing over the entire field. He looked to the opposite end of the field and saw Lake Hylia past the hills. He sighed one more time. Suddenly a shadow covered him. Link looked to the sky and saw Kaepora Gaebora fly overhead, presumably heading to the Temple of Time. Link smiled and waved, despite the fact that the owl had already past him.

Link sat there on his horse and closed his eyes, silently thanking everybody who helped him over his, now almost nonexistent, journey. He sat up and yelled, taking Epona to his last stop before leaving. As they entered the Kokiri Forest, Link slowed down slightly. Epona trotted over to Link's house. He climbed the ladder to the top and brushed aside the cloth in his doorway.

Inside, he found Saria, sitting at his table.

She turned her head and looked at him, sadness in her eyes. "I just knew you couldn't have let yet. Can I see you off?"

Link smiled. "Of course."

He grabbed the few things he needed, then he and Saria left his house. Link helped her onto his horse, then settled himself in as well. The two began riding to the Lost Woods. They hadn't gone very far in when Epona began slowing down. Saria grabbed Link's torso even tighter, not even pretending she was ok with letting go.

"Hey..." Link said, quietly, prompting Saria to slowly let go. Link jumped off Epona and took Saria's hand to help her off. Saria looked at Link then threw her arms around him in a big hug.

"Will you ever come back?" She asked him.

"I... I really don't know. I don't know if I'll ever even find Navi." He said.

Saria sniffled slightly, before she let go of Link.

"Hey Saria!"

The two looked over and saw two Skull Kids running towards them. When they got closer, they realized that Link was there too. "Oh, and the other fairy kid!"

The other spoke up. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Link's going to be leaving, I was just saying goodbye." Saria answered.

"What?!" They yelled together. "Are you really leaving Fairy Kid?"

"Yeah..." He said, sadly. But he smiled slightly for their sake. "I can't be fairy kid without a fairy, can I? I'm going off to find her."

The first one spoke up. "You're going to come back. Right? Right?!"

Link and Saria shared a look. They knew that upset Skull Kids tend to become hostile.

"Um... yeah, definitely." He told them.

"How long will you be gone?" The second asked.

Link thought for a second. "3 days, tops."

The Skull Kids smiled. "Ok, we'll see you when you come back! Good luck finding your fairy, Fairy Kid."

One scurried off. The other went, but turned around and came back. "Oh, while you're out, would mind looking for our friend?"

"Yeah, sure, where did he go?"

"I don't know. Remember when you gave him that mask he liked so much? Well, we teased him a bit for it. We didn't want to hurt his feelings, but we did, i guess. He ran off in the direction you're headed. He said he would find bigger friends that would hurt anyone who picked on him. I want to see our friend again. Could you look for him too?"

Link nodded. "Absolutely."

The Skull Kid smiled again. "Thanks Fairy Kid!"

Link turned back to Saria. She looked back at him. "Now you have even more reason to leave."

"I guess I do. But hey, you know how Skull Kids are. one gets upset and they think it's the end of the world."

Saria smiled ever so slightly. "Yeah... Bye Link."

"Bye Saria."

Link got back on Epona and rode into the Woods. Saria stayed until she couldn't see him anymore.

Link rode aimlessly through the forest for a while, before Epona became tired and began to slowly walk.

Link was thinking about his past journey, so he didn't notice three mischievous figures that were watching him from the woods.

* * *

**All of Zelda's lines from Link's flashback in MM are in the beginning conversation, I just through in a few extra lines. And I know Epona was actually with them in the Flashback, but I didn't to put a horse in a temple, so I tried to slightly make up for that.**

**Oh, and Zelda's last line, I wasn't sure if that was her saying it in the game, or just Link thinking it or something, but I let Zelda say it in here anyway.**

**I just liked to think that something like this happened between games. I hope you liked it as well!**


End file.
